RAIN
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Mendung boleh beri duka, namun cahaya tetaplah jadi cinta/'Jangan tinggalkan aku'/'Itu janjiku'/CANON/SUGAR-E 2013/Puisi No. 3/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

**_Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,_**

**_Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,_**

**_Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,_**

**_Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda__._**

Yang ada di penglihatan Shikamaru, mata azure lentik itu tak berhenti menghujan dengan air mata.

Ya, di luar memang hujan. Siang hari begini, terik pun jadi terhalang awan. Namun _hujan _ yang dibicarakannya bukanlah lagi tentang hujan musiman. Hujan dari mata gadis pirang ini kentara menyayat hatinya dengan sebegitu kejam.

Sekalipun, Tuhan boleh dibunuh itu tidak akan sanggup menembus kutuk. Tidak bakal cukup untuk membayar derita yang tengah dianut. Shikamaru pucat wajahnya seketika, lantas kemudian menggertakkan gigi pasrah. Dia menunduk, tatkala Ino menjatuhkan wajahnya di jaket jouninnya lelaki itu hanya terdiam dalam isak yang mengalir perlahan.

_**BRAAAKK!**_

Benturan itu mengagetkan semuanya yang tengah tersedu, kemudian melihat ke satu arah.

"_Choji!"_

Lelaki yang tengah berjalan pincang itu tak memperdulikan teriakan Shino. Toh, dia tak perduli dengan satu kakinya yang hampir tak berfungsi, karena tangan kanannnya baru saja meninju dinding rumah sakit hingga berlubang sempurna.

"_Akan kubunuh dia!"_ Choji berseru, terengah-engah. "AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!"

"Tunggu, Choji!" Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang berteriak, dia reflek berjalan,

"_Ukh!"_

Namun tak kesampaian, sakit di dadanya menghentikan seketika gerakannya. Kakashi dan Kiba langsung bergerak, keduanya menahan lengan Choji.

"Lepaskan aku, Kiba! Kakashi Sensei-_ Ukh!_" Dia berontak, namun teriakan itu terdengar parau. "Si _Brengsek _itu tidak pantas hidup bahkan jika Naruto meninggal-"

_**BUAAAGGH!**_

Sebuah tinju menghentikan gerak Choji, menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke lantai.

"_Sai?"_

Kakashi tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Dengan sebelah tangan terbalut karena patah, _Anbu_ itu menghajar telak wajah Choji hingga terkapar. Kakashi ingin melerai, namun melihat wajah Sai yang basah dengan tangis dia tidak tega, Kakashi lebih memilih diam di tempat.

"_Bakaeyaro! Honto no Omae da!"_ Sai memaki lantang, dia berjongkok kemudian mencengkeram kerah baju Choji.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakan itu? Kau pikir itu yang Naruto inginkan? Kau kira itu akan merubah situasi? _BRENGSEK!_"

"Choji..." Ino semakin terisak, Shikamaru pun diam. Sai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, namun wajahnya kacau. Dadanya naik turun, keringat bercampur dengan air matanya. Sai menghempaskan kemudian baju kerah baju Choji.

"... Kau harus pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Sakura..." Sai berkata getir, isakannya masih berlanjut, kemudian diam menundu. Choji bergetar mendengarkan kalimat Sai, dia kemudian ikut menangis seraya memaki dirinya sendiri,

"_Chikuso!"_

Detak jantung itu berhenti.

Tsunade tak kuat, ia jatuh pingsan. Perawat yang lain jadi sibuk. Mengangkat tubuh Tsunade yang lemas ke ruang ICU Hokage. Ruangan itu jadi _sepi._

Benar-benar _sepi. _

Ino barusan keluar sambil menangis, meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di tepi ranjang. Rambut merah muda itu terkulai lemas, mata hijau itu bak tak bernyawa. Sosok itu bak bukan lagi manusia.

Sama seperti _dirinya._

Sakura bahkan tak bisa menangis, sarung tangannya masih menempel di telapaknya, bahkan seragam medisnya jadi enggan dilepaskan. Dia seperti tak tahu lagi mau berbuat apa, ketika ternyata sosok yang berbaring di depannya ini telah...

..._Meninggal dunia?_

Tabu. Kutuk. Sakura benci itu.

Uzumaki Naruto meninggal dunia.

Tidak ada luka luar, kalaupun ada hanya sekedar lecet dan gores sayatan pedang. Namun _organ_ dalamnya? Diduga remuk, hancur lebur karena gelombang chakra dan tenaga dalam. Sesaat Sakura mengenang wajah _tampan_ lelaki itu.

Namun kemudian segera dibuangnya. Dia tak perduli lagi dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, tak ada rasa hangat lagi ketika mengenang seorang Sasuke itu. Entah kenapa, namun setelah Naruto _tiada,_ getir hati Sakura mengisyaratkan bahwa dia lebih suka kalau Sasuke Uchiha musnah dari dunia.

Sakura menunduk perlahan, pupilnya yang kering dan bak tak bernyawa perlahan membasah, kemudian-

_**PIP!**_

Sakura nyaris terlonjak.

_**PIP! PIP!**_

Sekali lagi, beruntun. Sakura menutup mulutnya kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

Iris biru itu _terlihat, _ pupil itu bergerak meski pelan dan terlampau rehat. Ketika iris hijau Sakura bertemu dengan mata Naruto, senyum tipis lelaki itu melebar kemudian.

"_Sakura-chan...Jangan menangis..."_

_**PIP! PIP! PIP!**_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, matanya melirik sekali ke alat penghitung detak jantung itu, garis yang tadi lurus kini bergerak lagi, lancar, berurutan Oksigen pun seirama. Tidak hanya itu, tangan kekar itu kemudian mengambil masker oksigen yang mengganggu mulutnya, mencabutnya pelan-pelan.

Naruto duduk, bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei.. sudah kubilang jangan nangis, kan.."

Suara itu lemah, perlahan. Badan Sakura bergetar bukan main, mendengar itu tangisannya bukannya berhenti, namun malah semakin membanjir. Sedetik kemudian Sakura reflek merangkul erat Naruto, memeluk tubuh telanjang dada itu rapat-rapat dengan tubuhnya. Naruto sempat kaget, namun dia tak melakukan apapun selain _nyengir_ ringan,

"_Jangan tinggalin aku, Baka."_

Suara itu serak penuh isak, namun tetap manis nan inda di telinga Naruto. Shinobi Pirang itu mendesah, bak sudah menduga hal yang seperti _ini_ bakal terjadi.

"_Zettai iie, da. Sakura-chan..."_ Naruto bergumam lembut, menggetarkan hati Sakura seketika.

"_Yakusokushitanda."_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak yang semakin kentara. Meski tidak saling berpandangan, namun Naruto tahu bahwa perempuan ini tengah mengangguk bahagia. Naruto tersenyum kemudian, dilihatnya awan hitam yang menggulung telah pergi, hujanpun musnah, tergantikan oleh cahaya mentari yang bersinar hangat.

Sehangat _pelukan_ Sakura.

Di luar kamar, Shikamaru berhenti isaknya. Jendela yang tadi tak-tik-tuk karena air hujan hanya tinggal menampilkan sisa-sisa basah yang menggoda. Shikamaru perlahan terkekeh, lantas kemudian bersandar di dinding rumah sakit.

"Hujannya berhenti...Naruto."

Setitik air mata terakhir muncul dari pupil cokelatnya. Dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, kemudian memaki sambil tertawa,

"_Chikuso!"_

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
